The Book of Pokemon
by Unwritetobeunwritten
Summary: The kids from Unova have come to Canalave City's against their will, but eventually, their annoyance turns to awe and surprise when they meet their tour guide. They are taken on a wild story that's soon to change everyone. Based on the movie, "The Book of Life." In which, I do not own either.
1. The Day That Starts It All

It was a quaint day in Canalave City, where the library was doing some last minute tours and people coming in and out from school field trips. Yes, Canalave Library could be a bore most of the time, and Byron would be here wrapping up the last group of kids before he could head back on over to the gym and relax, since he'd have the rest of the week off.

"Thank, Arceus, that this is the last tour. I wonder why these kids are coming in so late?" as Byron wonder, the bus had rolled up and out came teenagers with the looks of cynicism and disbelief of what their field trip was.

All but two teens, who go by the name of Nate and Bianca, felt themselves getting bored already. The other teens; Touya, Touko, Cheren, Rosa, and Hugh, were prepared to cause havoc with their vulnerable tour guide.

"We came to Canalave City for a library," Cheren groaned, "What a waste of time."

Byron was beginning to get his doubts up about these kids learning anything, until the library's most pristine and mysterious guide came over.

"Hey, Byron, I caught your shift. You can go back to the gym. You deserve the time off," said the young man with dark black hair and golden eyes.

"Gold, are you sure? These are the Unova kids. I hear that they're hard to please," Byron had whispered to Gold behind his "Tour Guide" sign.

"I know what I'm doing. You'll be surprised how well I can handle teenagers," Gold laughed and sent Byron on his way, "Alright, kids follow me."

The Unova teens were reluctant, but followed the golden eye man anyway, not like they had a choice. Gold had stopped in front of a book shelf.

"Touya, I want you to pull the 2nd book on the bottom shelf," Gold politely stated and looked at Touya's hesitance. Touya still pulled out the book, but to the kids, nothing had happened.

"Dude, you're crazy. That did nothing!" exclaimed Rosa.

"Are you sure," Gold playfully asked as he turned the kids around; to which they saw a bookshelf parallel to the back wall disappear, "Now, come along. You Unova kids need to see some of the world's greatest myths."

As the group walked behind the bookshelf into the deepest part of the library, they were stop by Canalave Library's main security guard: Silver.

"Are you an idiot," Silver had asked sharply to Gold, "You'll get in trouble. You know that right?"

"I won't get in trouble, when I'm the one dating the security guard," Gold had said flirtatiously, causing the red-headed guard to blush, "Come on, Silver, you can join us." This had cause Silver to follow the group as he mumbled under his breath about how much he loved and hated Gold at the same time. The Unova kids were surprised with how smooth their tour guide was.

"Now, that that's resolved, does anyone know what day it is today," Gold had asked, even though he knew, but guessed that the kids didn't know.

"It's day of the remembered- for Pokémon and humans," Cheren answered like the know-it-all he pretty much was.

"Correct. And where is the biggest place that remembers these people?" Gold was beginning to sound like a game show host.

"Is it it in Kanto?" Bianca asked.

"No, it is within Sinnoh. In Solaceon Town, there is the Lost Tower," Gold had answered the question, and the group had made it to the destination that Gold wanted to the show the teenagers, "Welcome to the wonderfully, inexplicable region of Sinnoh!" As Gold turns on the light and soon shows the teens the bright and colorful feature from Sinnoh's myths.

The teens were oddly surprised with how nice older Sinnoh was. It felt like something about this Sinnoh was made for an adventure that was waiting to be explored. Gold and Silver redirected the Unovians over to an enormous book.

Nate ran up to the book first, letting curiosity kill the Purrloin, looking at the ancient book, but waiting for the tour guide to see if he will open the book or not. Of all the teens, Nate and Bianca seemed the most excited about the mysterious book in front of them, while Hugh and Cheren seemed deeply not interested in the book of old Poké tales. Nate had taken Hugh's hand and Bianca grabbed all of her friends to gather around Gold and Silver, who were ready to tell the stories that the book contained.

"Alright. This is the Book of Pokémon," Gold began speaking, "And this book contains stories from all around the regions- from Kanto to Kalos and beyond."

"There's ancient story of a Pokémon War from 3,000 years ago- a story from the Kalos region. The beginnings of the most-water dominated Hoenn region and the battle of Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. And even the beginning of time and space in the Sinnoh region with Dialga and Palkia," Silver summarized some of the major stories found in the book, "Most of these can't be proven, but there is a story that really stood against the rest of time.


	2. Picking Apart the Characters

The Unova kids really got their attention going. Something that Silver said really got everyone interested, even Hugh and Cheren. Gold and Silver had looked at each other, nodded and then continued on talking.

"But before we start the story, you need to meet some important characters," Gold had broken the silence in the air and redirected the Unovans to the giant painting right in front of them, "Do you see that man with the black hair and red eyes? His name is Red. He is the guardian and ruler of the Realm of the Remembered. He has a kind heart- one full of truths and courage. He is the embodiment of everything good in the world."

Silver snickered and began speaking about the other man with green eyes and brown, spiky hair on the wall, "And that over there is Green. He is the guardian and ruler of the Realm of the Lost. He was banished to the Realm of the Lost after he supposedly cheated. The story isn't really clear on what Green did, but when Red found out, he was furious, banishing Green. They still kept in contact. Green's heart seemed fairly non-existent, being dark and actually a little bit lonely."

Now, while that could be said about the two men on the wall, there was so much more to them. Red was usually depicted wearing a red trench coat (buttoned almost all the way) and a white undershirt with black pants, probably dress pants, you know, rulers got to look nice. Red had relatively pale skin, pretty close to sugar white. He was taller than average male. Green was the same- taller than the average male, and he was also a little bit taller than Red. Green had been portrayed with more monochromatic colors- black pants, white shirt, and a shorter grey coat. It was more like a dress coat, but beyond that point. The colors showed how their lands were; Red with a bright red showed that the Realm of the Remembered was meant to be colorful and vibrant, while Green's monochrome scheme showed the coldness and lifelessness in the Land of the Lost.

While most of the kids stared in awe at the two rulers, Touko broke the silence by asking, "That's great and all, but who's the chick with the candlestick cane?"

Gold turned around, chuckling, almost forgetting about the last ruler, "Oh, yes. That is Cynthia. You can say she's a lot like a scale. She tries to keep the balance between Red and Green. As you can see, she mostly wears the lightest of colors- like a very light yellow- almost white. She'll play an important role much later."

Silver brought over a treasure chest, and Gold was in disbelief that Silver made a complete 180 degree turn around. After worrying about getting in trouble, for some reason, Silver decided to go along with Gold's ridiculous idea of showing the Unova teens the Book of Pokémon.

"What you'll see here are some of our main characters," Silver had began, opening the chest which revealed the mini-figures of the characters, "They were real people, just like you and me. Our story will begin on the day of the remembered in the small town of Twinleaf."


	3. A Wager Begins

Twinleaf Town was quite the ways away from Solaceon Town, but the people in Twinleaf still found a way to make their Days of the Remembered eventful and meaningful. A little bit outside of town were three little children- Barry, Lucas, and Dawn. The kids had been outside all day and still had incredible amounts of energy for 7 in the night, when the Day of the of Remembered celebration began. The little children ran back into the city with their signature call, "Don't give in; you'll always win!"

The same time as the kids ran in, Red and Green soon appeared on top of a roof, unknown to the mortals celebrating below.

Bianca's voice interrupted the story for a brief moment, ""So, is this like a party for everyone who's died?"

Gold decided to answer multiple question even though it was one simple question, "In a way, yes, Bianca. These people are celebrating the memories of their loved ones who have passed away. For right under Twinleaf Town is the Realm of the Remembered. Under that is the Realm of the Forgotten. And after years and years of being banished, Green had had enough."

"Red, you must know how vile the Realm of the Lost is? It is simply miserable down there," Green complained, hopefully a hint of desperation showed, so that maybe Red would forgive Green.

"I know it's miserable, just like you, Green. Just like you," Red replied.

"Red, I don't think you understand. I hate it so much down there! Come on, you get to rule the endless celebrations," Green retorted, blowing out the candles on someone else's grave and then Red lighting them back up, "Please, trade realms with me!"

"Hey! You're down there because you're a cheater; you decided your fate with that bet," Red angrily stated and then sighed, "Green, you're not the man I fell in love with so many years ago."

Green coughed awkwardly, continuing his train of thought, "Let's move away from that subject," Red was furious that Green was easily tossing the past away, "Um, Red, how about another bet?"

"You think you calm my anger with another stupid bet," Red yelled at Green, but he was also very curious, "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Green and Red looked around Twinleaf, landing on top of another roof. As the two kept looking, they spotted the three children- Barry, Lucas, and Dawn.

"Ah, look over there, Red. Classic: two kids, best friends, nonetheless" Green began.

"Ah, in love with the same person," Red finished.

Barry and Dawn both had huge crushes on Lucas. All three of them were hanging out by the graves. Barry was tuning his guitar, while Dawn was practicing her swordsmanship. Both of them trying to impress Lucas.

"Don't worry, Lucas, your hero is here to protect you," Dawn exclaimed, trying to be better than Barry.

"Hey, don't interrupt a guitarist," Barry came back, and they had a small scuffle, in which you can hear the two saying, "The boy is mine." and "Never! He is mine…"

Red and Green had looked at each other, knowing that they had finally found a wager. Green spoke up first, "Alright, so we've got our bet. I bet that Dawn will marry Lucas."

Red looked at Green and smiled, "Okay, I bet that Barry will marry Lucas. We will see whose champion will be victorious. Now, let's talk about what's at stake. "

Green laughed, as if he knew he would forget about that, "If I win, I will finally rule the Realm of the Remembered."

Red looked at Green mischievously and began to speak slowly, while charming Green, "And if I win, you will stop messing with the living," snapping Green back to his senses.

Green looked at Red in shock, and retorted, "What?! You can't do that, that's all I get to ever do in the Realm of the Lost!"

"Well, then, the bet is off," Red replied floating away from Green. Green sighed and caught up to Red.

"Fine, I'll agree to the terms," Green said, disgruntled, and the two shook hands. The two then went down to meet their champions and wish them luck.

Lucas pulled the two apart, firmly stating, "I belong to no one." The other kids were in awe at Lucas' independence. Lucas eventually helped the two back up and an odd question came up from Dawn, "Lucas, aren't you grounded?"

Lucas replied with, "My mom is overreacting. I didn't know Glameow doesn't like baths." As Lucas said that, the said Glameow came out behind one of the tombstones finding Johanna, Lucas' mom, who was the leader of the town.

"Well, no matter, your mom knows that you're under the protection of someone with a really awesome scarf," Dawn stated confidently as Barry playfully rolled his eyes and the three came in for a group hug. It was soon in which Barry's father, Palmer, and Johanna called their kids back to return to their loved one's graves, leaving Dawn all by herself.

Barry had found his father and great-grandmother, Bertha. Barry's smile soon faded away as he saw his mother's grave. Her grave was in shape of a heart and her grave was full of candles and bread, offerings for her. The epitaph read, "In Loving Memory of Olivia König."

Barry placed one last piece of bread onto his mother's grave and turned to his family, "Dad, do you think mom will come back one last time?"

Bertha had spoke quietly and timidly, "Olivia was a wonderful woman. She could do no wrong."

Palmer had kneel down and began to speak, "Barry, listen, your mother is always with you. You just have to let yourself feel her. When you look around, you can see that everyone here has lost someone they love. It's just that this day of the year is the day we feel the closest to our lost ones, but remember when we forget about them, that is when we no longer feel them with us anymore. If you remember hard enough, you can feel all of the König family beside you."

Red had appeared soon in front of the family in the form of an old man, and with a soft, warm tone began to speak, "Excuse me, but would you kind people spare me some bread? I am very hungry and have no food."

Barry picked up the piece of bread he had put down for his mother and gave it to Red, unbeknownst his knowledge , with his response, "I know my mother would want you to have this, right, dad?" His father nodded and smiled at his son's good deed.

"Thank you, kind child. In return, you have my blessing: may your heart always be truthful and courageous," Red had said and slowly began to walk away.

In the meanwhile, Dawn was looking at what was going on over there with Barry and the old man who was Red, mumbling to herself, "Oh, Barry, giving things away for free just like that. What a shame… Right, dad?" She turned and looked at the grand monument built for her deceased father. Captain Berlitz was a scientist and used to be Twinleaf's most decorated soldier, dying in battle against Cyrus, Team Galactic's leader. Only Dawn was present at her father's grave. She then heard an ominous wind coming from another tomb. She stepped towards the tomb and out came "Green" as an old man.

"Excuse me, child, won't you give me some of your bread? I'm so hungry," old man Green pleaded.

Dawn stabbed a piece of bread with her sword and pointed it at Green, "Jeez, I'd love to, but this is for my father," as she takes it off and takes a bite.

Green knew this was going to happen and pulls out a medal and offers a thought for Dawn, "How about a trade?"

Dawn scoffs at the medal, "A stupid medal? Whatever."

"Oh no, this is no ordinary medal… As long as you wear it, you can't be harmed. You will also have an immense amount of courage, but be warned, there is a group of evildoers who would stop at nothing to find this medal," Green bribed Dawn, in which she threw the bread towards Green and in turn, Green gave Dawn the medal.

Dawn didn't hear Green's warning and when she tried one last time, "Wait, do you mean Cyrus?" But when the question came out, he was already gone.

Green met up with Red one last time on top of the roof and took one last look at Barry and Dawn. The two looked at each other and knew that this was going to be one hell of a ride.

"Wait, what you mean to tell us is that two ancient and powerful rulers/Gods placed on a bet on three little kids to decide the fate of two worlds," Hugh interrupted, and rightfully so.

Gold and Silver looked at each other and Silver nodded and began to speak, "It's crazy, we know, but who said Gods couldn't have some fun? But in reality, it was a stupid bet, but we can't change the story. It's hard being a human sometimes, as we all know."


End file.
